


Одна чашка огня на двоих

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Drama, First Time, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: В университете Промеполиса появляется новый студент.кофешоп!ау, которое пошло не так и примерно на первой тысяче слов превратилось просто в модерн!ау
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Одна чашка огня на двоих

**Author's Note:**

> ER для мейгеры, ферст тайм для галолио и для Гало в частности, намек на Реми/Лючия в будущем (или Лючия/Реми, тут уж как они сами решат:))  
Крэй очень свиноеб, Гало очень хлеб, автору очень стыдно (нет)
> 
> Предупреждения: не графичное упоминание лучевой болезни, пулевых ранений, смертей второстепенных персонажей в прошлом

– Добро пожаловать в «Пламенно горячий кофе от Игниса»! Пламенно горячего доброго утра!  
Гало улыбается как можно шире и торопливо одергивает новенький синий фартук.  
Первый за день посетитель, застывший на пороге, почему-то едва заметно вздрагивает и, кажется, немного пятится обратно к выходу. Ну и зря, на улице та еще холодрыга!  
– Только сегодня – «Лава-кейк» в подарок к каждому заказу! – не теряется Гало и даже выходит из-за стойки, чтобы гость, не дай бог, не решил, будто ему тут не рады.  
Гало всем рад!  
– Вот, отличный столик у окна, присаживайтесь! Вы у нас в первый раз? Не видел вас раньше в кампусе! Перевелись или по обмену? А может, просто загуляли? Начинать учебный год в ноябре поздновато, – смеется Гало, подмигивая.  
Он во все глаза рассматривает посетителя – в черной коже с ног до головы, пышные белые манжеты и воротник, куча каких-то молний и заклепок.  
– Дайте угадаю – отделение дизайна? Или истории? Ой, чуть не забыл – американо или латте? Нет, погодите… макиато, да? Вы точно любите макиато, я уверен!  
– Я не люблю кофе. Вообще, – негромко отвечает гость и наконец поднимает на него светлые глаза.  
От такого чудовищного известия Гало теряет дар речи. А кто бы не потерял?  
Посетитель в это время сам окидывает его цепким взглядом от кроссовок до макушки, и в голову Гало приходит странная мысль: может, парень на криминологии учится? Хотя о чем он вообще, у них и отделения в университете такого нет…  
– Ага, – оторопело кивает Гало и берет себя в руки, возвращая приветливую улыбку на место. – Понял! Что закажете?  
– Чай. С бергамотом.  
– У нас есть холодный от «Нестле», и пузырьковый, и матча, и… – начинает перечислять Гало, с некоторым трудом загибая пальцы: ошпаренная на той неделе рука все еще немного побаливает, но курсы бариста – испытание не для слабаков!  
Парень закатывает глаза к потолку.  
– Черный. Просто. Горячий. Черный. Чай. И у меня вопрос.  
– Ага? – повторяет Гало, лихорадочно соображая, остался ли у них еще чай в пакетиках.  
Он вздрагивает, когда в бейдж на груди упирается затянутый в черную кожу палец.  
– Как я сразу не понял! – восклицает Гало, хлопая себя по лбу. – Вы же из этих?  
– Этих? – недоуменно повторяет парень, и его скулы – Гало готов поклясться! – на мгновение розовеют.  
– Ну да! Ролевиков! – радуется Гало своей сообразительности. – Кружева ваши, это, как его… жабо! И перчатки! Я сразу должен был понять. У нас ваших много. Даже целый кружок в университете есть. Так о чем вы хотели спросить?  
– Я? – потерянно произносит парень и несколько раз моргает, а потом сердито встряхивает волосами. Гало замечает между светлыми прядями какой-то проблеск, но не успевает толком рассмотреть. – Почему ваш кофе называется «от Игниса», а у вас на бейдже написано другое имя? «Игнис» – это компания-производитель?  
– Игнис – наш владелец! – смеется Гало. – Вы чего, он-то сам кофе не варит. Все я, ну, и Реми с Айной, мы посменно работаем. Был еще Варис – хороший парень, в сборной по тяжелой атлетике выступает. Но он случайно сожрал торт целиком во время одной из смен, ну, причина веская, девушка бросила, и Игнису пришлось вычесть из зарплаты, а Варис обиделся и ушел... Так-то Варис чувак что надо! Да и Игнис…  
– Пожалуйста. Черный чай.  
Гало мигом оказывается за стойкой и проворно хватает картонный стаканчик.  
– Имя? – спрашивает он как можно приветливей – только полный дурак не поймет, что гость устал от его трепа, а Гало все-таки не полный дурак, а только наполовину.  
По крайней мере, так говорят Реми и Айна. И Лючия. И Игнис.  
Много кто, в общем.  
Парень, устроившийся за самым дальним от стойки столиком, перестает старательно рассматривать унылые голые деревья за окном и недоуменно обводит кофейню взглядом.  
– Я же здесь один. Это обязательно?  
– Правила такие, – улыбается Гало, и тот снова закатывает глаза.  
– Лио. Лио Фотиа.  
– Один черный чай для Лио Фотии! Горячий, – уточняет на всякий случай Гало, и парень – Лио – фыркает, торопливо отвернувшись к окну.  
Вот и славно. Улыбающийся гость – довольный гость, думает Гало и идет в подсобку искать чай.

***  
– Он принес мне пакетик, – сообщает Лио с каменным лицом и морщится, потому что придурки проклятые тут же валятся на кровать и принимаются ржать, даже не дождавшись окончания хладной истории.  
Он делает глубокий вдох, ровнее садится на стуле, поправляет перчатки, и Гуэйра с Мейсом с видимым усилием умолкают.  
– Ну? – хихикает Гуэйра, и Мейс пихает его в бок кулаком – заткнись, мол.  
Значит, сегодня их единственная на двоих клетка мозга у него.  
– Порванный, – похоронным тоном продолжает Лио. – И сказал, что это был последний, и он обязательно попросит своего начальника добавить чай в список закупок. И еще – что он погуглил и выяснил: бергамот – это груша. Поэтому он приготовил мне грушевый фраппучино. За счет заведения. С зефирками, – заканчивает он под переходящий в вой хохот.  
Гиены, честное слово.  
– Да ну вас вообще! – не выдерживает Лио и начинает рыться в рюкзаке, чтобы найти учебник поувесистей и швырнуть прямо в их дурные головы. – Я не знаю, как мне сил хватило не вылить эту зеленую жижу прямо ему на голову. Хотя, думаю, синему кошмару на его башке это явно пошло бы на пользу.  
Он некстати вспоминает, что так торопился свалить из проклятой кофейни, что даже сережку потерял где-то по дороге. Хорошо, этот идиот ее вообще не заметил, иначе точно бы завалил очередной порцией дурацких вопросов.  
– Слушай, я знаю, о ком он! – радостно вопит Гуэйра и на всякий случай отползает в дальний угол заваленной помятым шмотьем и не менее помятыми журналами постели.  
Лио вздыхает, в который раз поражаясь тому, какие же крохотные в этом общежитии комнатки. Хотя Гуэйре и Мейсу наверняка плевать – им не тесно даже на одной кровати. Лио чувствует, что краснеет, и отгоняет от себя дурацкие мысли.  
Это не его дело. У него, слава богу, комната на одного, и он сделает все, чтоб до конца учебного года к нему никого не подселили.  
– Это тот придурок, которого с физтеха в прошлом семестре чуть не выгнали! С ирокезом, да?  
– Я думал, он тут не учится, – удивленно замечает Лио, опуская тот факт, что вообще сомневается в способности Гало к учебе. Или связной мысли. И речи, пожалуй, тоже. – И что он натворил? – спрашивает он, с удивлением слыша в собственном вопросе неподдельный интерес. – Напоил какого-нибудь профессора фирменным макиато и довел до инсулиновой комы?  
– Не-е-е, – тянет Гуэйра, ухмыляясь. – Короче, в прошлом семестре у них был конкурс по конструированию роботов. И этот придурок выиграл! А потом… Бля, я не могу, Мейс, ты только посмотри на его лицо! А я говорил, с ним будет весело!  
– В общем, потом их команда – он вдвоем участвовал, с одногруппницей, как ее, реактивная такая? Лючия? – продолжает Мейс, поворачиваясь к Гуэйре, и тот кивает, сдавленно хохоча. – Их команда должна была ехать на республиканский этап, а проректор ляпнул: лучше бы университет представлял только мужчина, ну и в общем…  
– Лючия психанула? – уточняет Лио, и Мейс тоже хихикает.  
– Нет. Гало психанул. Он сказал, что никуда без нее не поедет, а когда проректор пригрозил отобрать их робота и послать с ним другую команду, он… он…  
– Набил этого робота удобрениями, взломал дверь в кабинет проректора, оставил там «подарочек» и в самый неожиданный момент нажал на кнопку «Пуск»! – ржет Гуэйра, мотая патлатой головой и колотя кулаком по спинке кровати так, что та жалобно трещит.  
– Сказал, это наглядно иллюстрирует его отношение к современному положению дел в сфере робототехники, – очень серьезно заканчивает Мейс, утирая выступившие от хохота слезы, и Лио только недоверчиво качает головой.  
– Прямо так и сказал?  
– Ага. На бумажке записал, чтобы не забыть. Его только то спасло, что Лючия подняла бучу на весь штат, и проректора временно отстранили. Так ему и надо. Тот еще… – Мейс косится на Гуэйру, и они хором заканчивают:  
– …говнюк!  
– Допустим, – говорит Лио, барабаня пальцами по обложке учебника. – Допустим.  
Мейс и Гуэйра замолкают, внимательно глядя на него, и начинают о чем-то перешептываться, нисколько не стесняясь чужого присутствия. Лио пожимает плечами и раскрывает книгу. Пока они не начнут трахаться прямо у него под носом – пусть творят что угодно. Хоть бомбу с дерьмом взрывают. Он чувствует, как губы сами собой растягиваются в кривой ухмылке.  
Пожалуй, стоит дать «Пламенно горячему кофе» второй шанс.

***  
– Дай угадаю. Ты погуглил? – интересуется Лио после первого глотка – куда более бодрым тоном, чем при первой встрече, – и Гало кажется, что в светлых глазах мелькает веселье.  
Ресницы у Лио тоже очень светлые, будто на солнце выгорели – у Гало так бывает летом. Забавно.  
– Ага! – сообщает Гало радостно. – Ну как, вкусно?  
– Приемлемо, – коротко кивает Лио и поворачивает голову к двери, над которой как раз звякнул колокольчик.  
– Добро пожаловать в… – заводит Гало, но Лио неожиданно хлопает его легонько по запястью.  
– Это со мной. Можно им тоже чай?  
– Да, конечно!  
– Гуэйра и Мейс, – добавляет Лио, и Гало кивает.  
Кто в универе не узнает эти потертые косухи с кривыми иероглифами через всю спину? «Гром» и «Ветер». Он гуглил.  
– Ага. Я в курсе. Уже успел завести друзей, да? Круто!  
– Это одногруппники, – немного торопливо поясняет Лио.  
– Так ты с химического? В жизни бы не догадался. Ты прямо как коп под прикрытием, – смеется Гало, и лицо Лио неожиданно мрачнеет.  
Гало ретируется за стойку, шурша стаканчиками. Жаль, конечно, на нормальный чай Игнис не раскошелился, и пришлось немного залезть в собственную заначку, чтобы хватило на сорт с бергамотом, но зато вот как Лио понравилось! Довольный клиент – щедрый клиент, щедрый клиент – хорошие чаевые, а где чаевые, там и приличный байк.  
Чтобы получить прибыль, нужно сделать вложение. Хорошо, Реми подтянул Гало по обязательному общему курсу экономики, иначе не видать ему зачета. И денег.  
– Чай для Мейса и Гуэйры!  
– Я это не заказывал, – удивленно смотрит на тарелку с чизкейком Лио, и Гало терпеливо поясняет, раскладывая на столе приборы:  
– На прошлой неделе была акция – «Лава-кейк» бесплатно с каждым заказом. Я же говорил. Ты так быстро убежал, я даже не успел принести твою порцию.  
– Отлично, мы сожрем! – радостно набрасывается на торт Гуэйра, а Мейс, ловко оттолкнув его и наколов на вилку кусок побольше, поясняет:  
– Лио не любит сладкое.  
– А что ты любишь? У нас еще есть бейглы, салаты и…  
– Солененькое он пробовать любит, – подмигивает Гуэйра с набитым ртом и тут же получает тычок под ребра сразу с обеих сторон.  
– Я не голоден. Правда, спасибо, – говорит Лио и вежливо улыбается. – Чай действительно очень вкусный. Буду приходить сюда почаще.  
Гуэйра и Мейс, активно двигая челюстями, обмениваются за спиной Лио странными взглядами, но Гало только пожимает плечами и возвращается обратно за стойку – в кафе потихоньку начинают стекаться на обеденный перерыв студенты.  
В конце концов, у всех есть друзья, которые готовы подшучивать над тобой, пока не станешь багровым от злости как помидор. Гало с содроганием думает о том, что через неделю Лючия выходит из больницы, где оказалась после очередного опыта, и когда она узнает, что ему пришлось поменять место работы…  
– Слушай, Гало.  
– А? – он поворачивается к подошедшему Гуэйре и нацепляет дежурную приветливую улыбку. – Новый заказ? Еще «Лава-кейка»? Только на этот раз за полную цену, уж извини.  
– Да понял я, понял, сладенькое на халяву тут не для всех, – ухмыляется тот и опирается о столешницу. – Ты же вроде сечешь в байках? Я вообще думал, ты в гараже у Вулкана подрабатываешь.  
– Тут лучше перспективы карьерного роста и самореализации, – чеканит Гало почти без запинки, и Гуэйра только пожимает плечами.  
– Ну, тебе видней. Может, оставишь свой номер? У меня там с подвеской херня какая-то, глянешь по дружбе? Я в долгу не останусь, чувак, ты не думай!  
Он хлопает Гало по плечу.  
Подвеска так подвеска.  
У него тоже будут. И подвеска, и байк, и косуха, круче всех.  
– Сейчас, – Гало берет со стойки маркер и размашисто пишет номер на салфетке. – Извини, сейчас много заказов, набери потом, ладно? Лучше ближе к вечеру.  
– Забились! – радостно кивает Гуэйра и поворачивается к их столику, размахивая салфеткой будто флагом.  
Гало возвращается к кофемашине, но краем глаза успевает заметить, как лицо Лио покрывается красными пятнами. Странно, неужели аллергия на бергамот? Сам же просил…

***  
– Ты на него запал.  
– Нет.  
– Запал.  
– Заткнись!  
– Ого! – Гуэйра отскакивает в угол комнаты, но места для маневра тут немного, поэтому Лио быстро достает его коротким ударом по ребрам. – Да понял я, понял! Сдаюсь!  
Гуэйра валится на кровать, подняв руки в притворном жесте капитуляции, потом трет пострадавший бок.  
– У-у-у, изверг, – подвывает он. – Террорист!  
– Если ты на него не запал, то он на тебя – точно, – невозмутимо сообщает Мейс, подпирающий стенку на безопасном от них двоих расстоянии.  
Лио поднимает на него недоуменный взгляд.  
– Чай, – начинает загибать пальцы Мейс. – Бесплатный торт, хотя акция сто лет как закончилась. Телефон. Плюс он все время на тебя пялился. Даже слепой бы заметил.  
– Это не я попросил у него номер, – возражает Лио, старательно игнорируя последний пункт.  
И то, что он реагирует на обвинения этих придурков чересчур резко.  
– Но он тебе нужен, так? Иначе ты бы не взял салфетку у Гуэйры, а тот не стал бы…  
– Хватит, – говорит Лио очень тихо, и они замолкают как по команде. – Да, мне нужен его номер. Для важного дела.  
– А мы для этого дела не годимся? – так же негромко спрашивает Гуэйра, садясь на кровати и приглаживая всклокоченные волосы.  
Они глядят на него молча, плотно сжав губы и стиснув кулаки, и Лио вспоминает, как встретил их в самый первый раз, два месяца назад, когда еще не были толком готовы документы для перевода, но он уже поставил перед собой четкую и ясную цель – попасть в университет Промеполиса любой ценой.  
Как орал раненым животным Гуэйра, пока одни ублюдки в спортивной форме держали его за руки, а другие – метелили ногами валяющегося на земле Мейса. Как спустя три секунды – Лио до сих пор помнит этот медленный внутренний отсчет: три, два, один, словно перед запуском ракеты, – он выжал газ на полную и ломанул на байке прямо на толпу.  
Как они везли Мейса в больницу, как Гуэйра сидел в коридоре, вцепившись в волосы и раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону словно припадочный. Плакал от радости, когда выяснилось, что все кости у Мейса чудом целы.  
В тот вечер в больнице Лио поймал себя на совершенно неуместной, ужасной мысли: он многое бы отдал, чтобы рядом с ним был кто-то, ради кого он мог бы так сидеть и беззвучно выть, умирая от страха и любви.  
– Годитесь, – говорит он спокойно и улыбается. – Но мне нужен взломщик.

***  
– Я думал, мне Гуэйра позвонит, – удивленно говорит Гало, но тут же исправляется: – Нет, ты не думай, я и тебя рад слышать! Просто не ожидал. Тоже байк барахлит?  
– Тоже? – раздается в трубке с небольшим запозданием.  
– Гуэйра сказал, у него подвеска трясется вроде. Передняя, наверное? С задней проблем обычно нет.  
Трубка фыркает.  
– Ну да, типа того. Не бери в голову, он справится сам. Я хотел бы получить небольшую техническую консультацию. Если возможно, – поспешно добавляет Лио, и Гало так же торопливо отвечает:  
– Конечно! Заедешь за мной в девять? У меня смена закончится как раз.  
– Заехать? – снова слышится в трубке удивление, и Гало озадаченно чешет затылок.  
– Ну да. На байке. Ты ж про него хотел проконсультироваться, я правильно понял? Или там совсем дело плохо? Он на ходу?  
– Да. На байке. Разумеется. Я заеду за тобой в девять.  
– Договорились!  
Гало засовывает телефон в карман фартука и принимается драить столешницу с утроенной силой. Странный все-таки вышел разговор. Может, он ляпнул что-то не то? Да вроде нет, говорил как обычно…  
– Заедешь за мной в семь, лапочка? – раздается из-за ближайшего столика, и Гало чувствует, как челюсть начинает стремиться вниз, прямо к барной стойке.  
Девчонка – симпатичная очень даже девчонка – звонко чмокает телефон, вспархивает из-за стола и выходит из кофейни, победно вскинув подбородок.  
– Идио-о-от, – выдыхает Гало, закрыв лицо мокрой тряпкой – и весь ужас ситуации обрушивается на него снежным комом.  
Вился вокруг в первый же день, как пес. Угостил фраппучино за счет заведения, притащил торт, битый час разглядывал и обсуждал наряд, как какой-то там…  
– Пидор, – стонет Гало и мысленно отвешивает себе затрещину. – Он, наверное, считает, что я гей и запал на него. И предложил ему заехать за мной в девять. Конечно, он удивился. Лапочка, – заканчивает он надтреснутым басом и ощутимо прикладывается лбом о стойку.  
Единственное, что радует Гало в этот момент – в кофейне нет ни души, иначе кто-нибудь бы точно вызвал «неотложку». Возможно, стоило вызвать ее себе самому.  
К девяти часам вечера он берет себя в руки и встречает Лио во всеоружии.  
– Ну, че там с подвеской-то? – бросает он и смачно сплевывает сквозь зубы на крыльцо кофейни, поддергивая повыше ворот куртки.  
Слава богу, серой, а не любимой ядерно оранжевой, которую собирался надеть утром, но облил молоком для хлопьев. Не то чтобы он видел много геев в оранжевых куртках, но мало ли.  
Не то чтобы он в принципе их много видел – или имел что-то против них. Нет. Гало просто за то, чтоб все в жизни было ясно, четко и без недопонимания.  
...и не то чтобы до встречи с Лио его вообще волновало, как он выглядит.  
– Че там, безрукий этот починил? А у тебя там че? Ты не тяни, у меня времени мало, меня там девчонка ждет.  
– Лючия? – с улыбкой спрашивает Лио, снимая с головы шлем, и Гало на секунду теряется, глядя, как затянутая в перчатку узкая ладонь поправляет длинные, пушистые даже на вид волосы.  
– А? Не-е-е! – Гало в ужасе машет руками. – Да я лучше сдохну, чем с ней встречаться буду!  
Он вовремя затыкается, понимая, что это вот сейчас прозвучало абсолютно по-пидорски, и воинственно скрещивает руки на груди.  
– Другая девчонка.  
– Ну, раз ждет, то мы быстро, – Лио кивает себе за плечо. – Садись. Куда тебя подбросить, до общаги?  
– Да мне тут недалеко, – снова тушуется Гало и подходит ближе.  
Матерь божья, это же Харлей девяносто первого года!  
– А можно я… – начинает он придушенным шепотом и указывает немного трясущейся рукой на руль мотоцикла. – Это же…  
Лио улыбается и молча протягивает ему шлем.  
Первые пять минут Гало не отдает себе отчет, куда они вообще едут; позади остались и кампус, и преподавательские коттеджи, а все, что имеет сейчас значение – скорость, и рев мотора, и бесконечная, необъятная как небо свобода.  
А потом Гало чувствует, как крепко обнимающие его руки передвигаются чуть ниже, и понимает, что во рту пересохло. Он сбавляет скорость и сворачивает к старому парку недалеко от университетской территории. Прошлым летом они запускали тут такой салют – жаль, Лио не видел!  
Гало осекается и тормозит, поспешно слезает с мотоцикла, стаскивает шлем. Прохладный вечерний воздух остужает разгоряченную кожу. Изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть на Лио, Гало сует шлем тому в руки и идет к ближайшей скамейке.  
Определенно, пока он не начал так сильно стараться по любому поводу, жилось значительно легче.  
Глупости это все. Накрутил себя на ровном месте, прицепился к чужой дурацкой фразе…  
– Все у тебя в порядке с байком, – говорит он, усевшись на спинку старой покосившейся скамьи. – Что ты хотел? Извини, я веду себя как дурак сегодня весь день. Тяжелая выдалась неделька. Месяц. И, в общем, год…  
– Гуэйра сказал, ты раньше работал в автомастерской? – Лио невозмутимо залезает на скамью и садится рядом с ним.  
Гало слышит щелчок зажигалки, косится в сторону и видит, как склоненное лицо Лио на мгновение ярко освещается пляшущим огоньком.  
Это красиво. Просто красиво, не по-пидорски.  
– Угу. – Гало свешивает руки между широко расставленных коленей и ковыряет носком ботинка рассохшиеся доски сиденья. – Напортачил немного.  
– Взорвал навозную бомбу?  
– И это тебе уже рассказали, – устало вздыхает он и поднимает взгляд на голые ветки деревьев.  
Они покачиваются на ветру, с глухим стуком задевая друг друга, и Гало становится ужасно неуютно.  
Летом тут совсем не то.  
Летом тут хорошо. Всегда было. Особенно когда…  
– Просто набил морду Вулкану, – сообщает он, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. – Бывшему боссу. За дело.  
– Конечно, – кивает Лио и выпускает струю сизого дыма.  
– Это вредно.  
– Жить вообще вредно. Но иногда приятно, – отвечает тот и протягивает ему сигарету.  
Гало качает головой.  
– Нет. Не курю. Из-за сигарет одни беды.  
Лио делает еще пару затяжек, тушит окурок о скамейку и кивает.  
– Ну да, рак легких – это не шутка…  
– Из-за того, что какой-то придурок уснул с сигаретой в постели, загорелся наш дом. Люди погибли. Много людей. Все, кроме меня. Давай, говори, что хотел, и я пойду. Мне правда недалеко.  
Гало замирает, когда затянутая в перчатку рука накрывает и стискивает его руку. Она теплая, будто все еще хранит в себе отблеск огня.  
Лио молчит и не задает вопросов, не произносит всех этих «Мне так жаль», и «Бедняжка», и «Молодец, ты отлично справляешься». Просто сидит рядом, запрокинув голову, смотрит в холодное осеннее небо, на котором ярко горят звезды, и продолжает крепко сжимать ладонь.  
Гало ловит себя на странном, неуместном и точно совершенно не мужественном желании привалиться плечом к плечу Лио, зарыться носом в светлую макушку – и заплакать, чего он не позволял себе уже много, много лет.  
– Жаль, этот придурок умер, – говорит Лио тихо, и Гало вздрагивает. – Слишком легкая смерть для того, кто погубил столько жизней. Преступник должен отвечать за то, что сделал.  
Он быстро облизывает губы и стискивает руку Гало почти до боли.  
– Мне нужна твоя помощь, Гало, – говорит он, внимательно глядя ему в глаза. – Очень нужна. Мне необходимо найти кое-что в деканате вашего факультета. Ты – хороший человек, Гало. Очень хороший. И, я надеюсь, согласишься помочь.  
– Конечно! – кивает Гало и заставляет себя криво улыбнуться – развел тут трагедию, столько лет терпел, а сейчас расклеился, посмотрите на него только. – Конечно, помогу! Хочешь, прямо сейчас пойдем к декану? Он тебе что угодно достанет, он мировой мужик, он мне…  
– Нет, – говорит Лио, и его начинает трясти – всего, начиная с тонких пальцев, сжимающих руку Гало, до тощих коленей.  
– …жизнь спас, – договаривает Гало и обеспокоенно заглядывает в побелевшее лицо. – Эй, все в порядке?  
Лио дергает углом рта, и Гало уже на полном серьезе думает попросить его улыбнуться и поднять одну руку, но тот соскакивает со скамьи и отходит в глубь парка.  
– Мы тут гуляли раньше. С родителями, – рассказывает Гало, сам не зная зачем. – Змеев воздушных запускали. У меня дракон был. Красивый. Зубы – во!  
Напряженная линия плеч Лио наконец расслабляется.  
Он поворачивается и снова смотрит спокойно, как ни в чем не бывало.  
– Отличный парк. Летом тут, наверное, здорово.  
– Ага, очень! – охотно переводит тему Гало. – Пикники – вообще зашибись! Ты просто обязан как-нибудь с нами сходить, ну и этих своих можешь прихватить! А вы реально на последней тусовке намешали такой коктейль в лаборатории, что один чувак на время даже ослеп?  
– Нет, – отвечает Лио, глядя куда-то мимо него. – Нет, конечно. Чтобы ослепнуть, нужен не коктейль.

***  
Идиот.  
Учебник по органической химии летит в стену и с грохотом падает на пол.  
Идиот.  
Один ботинок повторяет его траекторию.  
Идиот.  
Другой летит следом.  
Конченый идиот!  
Лио тяжело дышит, лихорадочно оглядывая комнату в поисках чего-нибудь, чем еще можно запустить, и понимает, что не уверен, кого именно сейчас ругал на все лады.  
Он опускается на кровать и закрывает лицо руками. Пальцы мерзко, мелко дрожат – совсем как тогда, в парке. Лио стонет сквозь стиснутые зубы. Если бы он замешкался с важным разговором еще на несколько секунд, то не утерпел бы и обнял этого дурака! И, может быть, не только обнял.  
Но он все испортил.  
Гало, Гало все испортил – поправляет Лио со злостью и падает на спину, заставляя себя дышать ровно и глубоко. Нет, безнадежный идиот из них двоих все-таки он сам. Даже Гало, придурок Гало умеет пользоваться гуглом, а Лио так облажался!  
Первый же запрос в поисковике выдал всю нужную информацию.  
Молодой герой, чудом оказавшийся на месте пожара, спасает подростка из горящего здания. Овации, вспышки камер, потерянное, словно неживое лицо мальчишки с криво обгоревшими волосами. Лио понимает: он уже видел этот снимок раньше, но не узнал в Гало того несчастного пацана. Неудивительно, что теперь тот так печется о своей прическе...  
И другое лицо. Лицо, которое Лио видит на изнанке век каждый вечер, когда засыпает, и каждое утро, когда вываливается из очередного душного, полного слез и ярости сна.  
Скромная улыбка, прищуренные глаза.  
Искалеченная ожогами рука.  
Рука, которая спустя пять лет не нажала кнопку остановки во время испытаний нового космического двигателя на низкообогащенном уране. Рука, которая слишком долго медлила, прежде чем набрать нужный номер и сообщить о необходимости эвакуации всех сотрудников ближайшей к полигону лаборатории. Среди них было так много конкурентов.  
Лио знает: таких рук, не сделавших то, что должны были, очень, очень много.  
Но ту – самую первую – он всегда будет помнить.  
Неудачу замяли. Властям, как и всегда, было важнее, чтобы эксперимент прошел до конца, а побочные жертвы – это побочные жертвы. Разумеется, вчерашний героический студент и нынешний талантливый физик прагматично сменил закрытые лаборатории на просторные залы для лекций.  
Чтобы спустя пять лет претендовать на пост проректора университета. А дальше, судя по слухам – руководителя новой компании на контракте у NASA. Ты невидим и невредим, когда ты у всех на виду.  
– Крэй Форсайт, – хрипит Лио, и ненавистное имя закипает на губах горькой пеной.  
Когда человек умирает от лучевой болезни, то словно медленно сгорает в огне. Лио жив и здоров, его, конечно же, не было в той лаборатории. Но он навсегда отравлен яростным огнем, который спалил дотла всех, кто был ему дорог.  
Кто успел рассказать ему о кнопке и о руке перед тем, как уйти с последним сполохом.  
Конечно, сначала они говорили властям.  
Конечно, им предпочли не поверить. Больные люди, что с них взять. Несут какую-то чушь, горячечный бред, пытаются оболгать талантливого коллегу, которому в отличие от них посчастливилось быть далеко от полигона и выжить. Ничего не поделать, работа ученого – это всегда риск.  
Лио знает: Крэй слишком тщеславен, чтобы забыть о том проекте. Чтобы просто уничтожить все расчеты, всю информацию. Нет, она должна, обязана у него храниться! А Лио обязан ее раздобыть.  
Не ее – так что-нибудь еще. Любое доказательство подлости Крэя, что угодно, чтобы жизнь Лио наконец обрела смысл.  
Он долго стоит под обжигающе горячим душем, пока в гудящей башке наконец не становится пусто. Ложится в постель, накрывшись с головой одеялом – и впервые за долгое, долгое время видит за опущенными веками другое лицо.  
Воображаемый Гало смущенно отводит глаза, быстро облизывает губы, делает прерывистый вдох – и Лио вопреки всем законам логики улыбается, проваливаясь в сон.

***  
«Как убедиться, что ты не пидор?»  
Нет, не так.  
Курсор мигает, буквы в строке поисковика исчезают, и на смену им приходят немного другие.  
«Как убедиться, что ты не гей?»  
Нет.  
«Доказательства того, что ты гей».  
«Прямо совсем железные доказательства того, что ты гей».  
Гало поспешно сворачивает окна с непередаваемым содержимым и набирает в поисковике простое и ясное:  
«Лио Фотиа».  
Результатов полного совпадения нет.  
Гало хмурится и, вспоминая советы опытного сталкера девиц Реми, вводит:  
«Семья Фотиа».  
Когда поисковик показывает ему результаты, Гало откидывается на спинку стула и забывает, как дышать. Спина покрывается липким потом, и Гало стягивает футболку, швыряет в угол комнаты влажным комом. За спиной негромко всхрапывает во сне Реми. Гало осторожно, чтобы не разбудить соседа, выключает компьютер, поднимается из-за стола и выходит из комнаты, тихо притворив за собой дверь.  
Слава богу, он не остался сегодня ночевать у Крэя, как договаривались. Слишком распсиховался, вспомнил прошлое и решил не вываливать на того свои проблемы. Ничего, их сезонный вечер просмотра «Битвы роботов» еще обязательно состоится! Только немного позже.  
Гало бесшумно пробирается по коридорам к выходу, то и дело облизывая пересохшие губы. Во рту горько, словно после похмелья. Да, очень хорошо, что он не ночует у Крэя – не утерпел бы и пошел прямо среди ночи заваливать того вопросами.  
Перед глазами до сих пор стоят снимки, которые любезно выдал ему поисковик. Крэй на них не сильно отличается от себя сегодняшнего. Среди сидящих рядом с ним коллег Гало сразу безошибочно узнает женщину со светлыми волосами и такими же светлыми глазами. У мужчины, который держит ее под локоть, – знакомые тонкие насмешливые губы.  
Внизу страницы – даты смерти.  
Гало вываливается на улицу и долго трет лицо, жадно глотает стылый ночной воздух. А потом достает из кармана телефон и набирает номер Лио. В трубке раздается щелчок, и становится слышно тихое дыхание. Лио молчит, и Гало говорит, не уверенный до конца, что его слышат:  
– Заберешь меня от общаги как сможешь, хорошо?  
– Хорошо, – шелестит трубка, и хриплый голос сменяется частыми гудками.  
Черт, он опять сказал «Заберешь меня», вот же дурак. Да еще и не сообразил, что Лио и ехать никуда не нужно – сам-то он ночует здесь.  
Очень тяжело собраться с мыслями, когда все они – об одном человеке.  
Лио выходит из дверей через пять минут.  
– Я думал, ты живешь не в общежитии, – говорит он глухо, подкуривает сигарету, и Гало делает то, что не подсказывал ему никакой поисковик – зато велит сделать грохочущее в груди сердце.  
Он шагает к Лио, обнимает за плечи и крепко прижимает к себе. Слегка отстраняется, очень серьезно говорит:  
– Я вообще-то не гей, – и легко касается горьких от дыма и очень теплых губ.  
Когда он наконец может от них оторваться, то уже не так уверен в своих словах. Только сейчас Гало замечает, что Лио дрожит всем телом – совсем как тогда, в парке, и смотрит сквозь него невидящим взглядом.  
– Лио, – зовет он. – Эй. Посмотри на меня. Ты замерз? Пойдем, надо отпоить тебя чем-нибудь горячим. У меня еще этот твой чай остался.  
– Спер с работы? – спрашивает Лио с нервным смешком.  
На нем самый обычный серый спортивный костюм, и Гало почему-то становится немного легче.  
– Нет. Я вообще на свои купил, Игнис бы в жизни не раскошелился на расширение меню. А я потом просто взял немного, чтоб попробовать и понять: чего ты его так сильно любишь.  
– Прожил пару лет у родственников в Саффолке. Сначала плевался от этого их вечного чая. Потом привык.  
– Саффолк – это в Англии, ага. Я знаю.  
Лио прикрывает глаза и знакомо фыркает. Его наконец перестает колотить.  
– Идем, – соглашается он и тянет Гало за руку обратно к общежитию.  
– Куда?  
Лио снова фыркает.  
– Ты позвонил и попросил тебя забрать. Куда могу, туда и заберу. Идешь?  
Он смотрит на него, не мигая, и Гало только и может молча кивнуть.  
– А эти твои там будут? – уточняет он вполголоса, бредя за Лио и тщательно запоминая дорогу.  
Не то чтобы он планировал теперь часто наведываться к тому в комнату. Так, на всякий случай.  
Лио негромко смеется.  
– А ты без зрителей не можешь?  
Кровь приливает к щекам Гало.  
– Слушай. Я тогда на улице серьезно говорил, – бормочет он, приваливаясь спиной к двери, как только та за ними захлопывается.  
Слава богу, друзей Лио тут нет. Гало думает, что должен почувствовать облегчение, но на самом деле теперь его самого начинает немного трясти.  
– Я не гей, – повторяет он. – Я встречался с девушками.  
Лио, стащивший кеды и усевшийся на разворошенную постель с ногами, поднимает брови.  
– Как и я. Это проблема?  
– Нет, – говорит Гало и неожиданно понимает: из одежды на нем только пижамные штаны на голое тело и кроссовки.  
Лио закатывает глаза к потолку – и Гало отпускает.  
\- Классно одному жить, - не без зависти вздыхает он. - Я думал, у вас с Мейсом и Гуэйрой общая комната. Правда, что они на химфак поступили, потому что пироманы?  
\- Нет. Потому что посмотрели все сезоны Breaking Bad.  
Гало не решается уточнить, шутит Лио или нет. Он скользит взглядом по комнате с на редкость суровой обстановкой: кроме похожей на гнездо, заваленной подушками кровати, рабочего стола и шкафа, тут ничего нет. Будто Гало ожидал увидеть тут двухметровую копию Биг-Бена или коллекционный чайный сервиз. Или доспех средневекового рыцаря.  
На стенах сиротливо висит пара плакатов: тот самый Харлей девяносто первого, залитый закатными лучами солнца, и постер с какими-то рокерами. Velvet Goldmine – запоминает Гало, чтобы потом обязательно послушать.  
– Просто ложись рядом, и все. Вон, трясешься весь от холода. – Лио укладывается и приподнимает край тяжелого и ужасно теплого даже на вид одеяла. – Давай. Я тебя не съем. Обещаю. Будем считать, ты – мой «Лава-кейк».  
– Он вкусный, – угрюмо возражает Гало, скидывает кроссовки и забирается в постель.  
Его тут же оплетают руки и ноги, и Гало ощущает, как кровь приливает не только к щекам.  
– Зато ты – живой, – шепчет Лио ему в шею, обжигая дыханием, и Гало вздрагивает, а затем обнимает его в ответ.  
– Ты тоже. Тоже живой.  
Лио застывает, а затем отстраняется, забирая с собой все тепло и непокой, и внимательно смотрит Гало в лицо.  
– Ты погуглил, – не спрашивает – утверждает он, и Гало смущенно кивает.  
Лио пытается оттолкнуть его, но Гало делает так, как нужно – крепко сжимает его ладонь в своей, и Лио замирает, тяжело дыша.  
– Я не ошибаюсь в людях, – говорит он, прижавшись горящим лбом ко лбу Гало. – Никогда. Ты – хороший человек. Дурной, но хороший. Ты должен понять. Пожар. Авария в лаборатории. Каждый раз, когда гибнет много людей, он оказывается рядом.  
– Ерунда какая-то, он же меня из огня вытащил, – начинает Гало, и Лио бешено мотает головой.  
– Ты не понимаешь!  
– Расскажи мне, – просит Гало негромко, чувствуя, как на место тихой и жаркой радости приходит что-то горькое и черное.  
Как этот их кошмарный английский чай.  
Нет. Даже хуже.  
Он подается вперед, осторожно касаясь горячих губ, и целует их, пока Лио не делает глубокий жадный вдох, будто выныривая из воды.  
Гало ждет.  
И Лио рассказывает.

***  
То, что все в жизни познается в сравнении, Лио Фотиа осознает только к девятнадцати годам. Если раньше казалось, что его друзья – гиены и редкостные во всех смыслах пидорасы, то после знакомства с компанией своего… Гало он уже не так уверен, что ему не повезло с приятелями.  
– А вы точно не хотите попробовать игрушки? У меня тут всякие разработочки есть, – мечтательно тянет Лючия, поудобнее пристраивая на стуле закованную в гипс ногу, а Реми только поправляет очки, наградив Лио плотоядным взглядом аллигатора.  
То, что все друзья Гало за того и руку, и голову откусят, Лио прекрасно ясно. Зачем они с Гало посвятили их – пусть и частично – не только в свой план, но и в отношения, ему не ясно совершенно.  
Еще Лио не понимает, почему Гало, только недавно твердивший будто заведенный «Я не гей», теперь не упускает случая рассказать всем вокруг, что они встречаются. И почему Лио ему это позволяет.  
Не иначе, тупостью заразился. Воздушно-капельным путем.  
– Нет, спасибо, игрушки попробовать я не хочу, – вежливо говорит он.  
В маленькой лаборатории Лючии задернуты жалюзи и на полную работает кондиционер, поэтому Лио зябко передергивает плечам, отгоняя неуместные ассоциации со склепом.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты помогла нам найти информацию о вашем декане. Любую. Самую подробную.  
К чести Лючии и Реми, лишних вопросов они не задают. Как, впрочем, и Мейс с Гуэйрой. Вчера те недолго, но крайне громко и эмоционально орали на Лио, узнав, что не были первыми приглашенными участниками заговора. Гуэйра, как всегда, обозвал террористом, и Мейс даже не одернул его, а выдал такую долгую нецензурную тираду, что Лио совсем поник.  
Потом они долго курили в тишине, потом – неловко обняли Лио и предложили напиться.  
Он отказался. Пить некогда.  
Все некогда – думает он, в очередной раз рассеяно цепляясь взглядом за искусанные губы Гало, и возвращается глазами к монитору.  
Это странно, но Гало сам настоял на том, чтобы не вываливать своим всю информацию сразу, как Мейсу и Гуэйре. Сначала Лио, вообще не хотевший вмешивать лишних людей, обрадовался. Потом обиделся: решил, что тот ему до конца не доверяет и хочет сам все проверить. А потом Гало, припертый к стенке в прямом и переносном смысле, звонко поцеловал Лио в нос и сказал: «Слушай, я сам такое еле переварил. Мне теперь иногда кошмары снятся. Ты не подумай, я не жалуюсь. Но зачем остальным жизнь усложнять, а?»  
Лио стало стыдно.  
Ему и сейчас стыдно, но он гонит от себя это чувство, как и все прочие. Сейчас время не для них, а для войны. И впервые в жизни он ведет ее не в одиночку.  
– Не привлекался, не участвовал, – бормочет Лючия, быстро кликая на ссылки. – Закончил университет с отличием… О, а вот это интересно!  
Лио наклоняется к ней, игнорируя раздавшееся с обеих сторон щелканье зубов: справа – от невесть откуда взявшейся на плече Лючии крысы, слева – от Реми.  
– Трагически погиб на пике карьеры… Это не может быть совпадением, – шепчет он и прикусывает губу, чтобы не ляпнуть лишнего.  
– Да уж, совпадений многовато, – произносит за его спиной Реми, и Лио быстро выпрямляется.  
– Ты им все-таки сказал? – холодно спрашивает он Гало, и тот мотает головой.  
– Вы за кого нас держите? – Лючия хмыкает и чешет крысу за ухом.  
Краем глаза Лио отмечает, каким взглядом Реми смотрит на ее быстрые движения, и обещает себе подумать об этом позже.  
– А ведь родители Гало тоже «трагически погибли», – выделяет Реми и пожимает плечами. – Извини, тут правда достаточно совпадений, если начать копать. Странно, раньше никто до этого не додумался.  
– Может, и додумался, – тихо говорит Лио. – Просто у Крэя слишком хорошие связи. Или случилось очередное «трагически».  
– Так, не отвлекаемся! – велит Лючия и тычет пальцем с художественно обкусанным ногтем в монитор. – Бывший научный руководитель декана, Дэус Промет. Умер вроде бы от инсульта. И на пороге значительного открытия по физике. И вы уж простите меня, господа конспираторы, – заявляет она, покачиваясь на стуле. – Но все ваши теории заговора пока выглядят абсолютно бездоказательно.  
Она права, думает Лио. Для обычных людей, ничего не знающих о подробностях провалившегося эксперимента, Крэй – просто талантливый ученый и хороший руководитель. Да, у него неожиданно умер пожилой профессор. Да, Крэй вытащил ребенка из горящего здания.  
То, что Крэй продолжает дело своего учителя и заботится о спасенном мальчишке – только лишние плюсы к резюме будущего проректора.  
А эксперимент… Работа ученого – всегда риск. Все это знают.  
Мир сужается и начинает бешено вращаться вокруг, набирая обороты как снежный ком. Вот Лио закрывает глаза, усаживаясь на байк, и крепко обхватывает широкую спину Гало, а вот он открывает их уже в дверях университетской библиотеки.  
– Профессор Промет? – библиотекарь удивленно смотрит на них поверх бликующих стекол очков. – Разумеется, у нас есть полный архив его научных работ. Нет, скачать на флэшку нельзя. Почитать можно. Не думаю, правда, что вы многое из них поймете.  
– Не думаю, что он полный, – бормочет Лио под нос.  
Они усаживаются за компьютер в полупустом читальном зале, задевая друг друга локтями и плечами. Лио на мгновение прикрывает глаза, справляясь с непрошеным волнением, и с головой погружается в архив.  
– Сюда бы Лючию, – тоскливо вздыхает Гало, пролистывая очередной доклад. – Может, я все-таки быстро сгоняю за ней и донесу сюда на руках?  
– Вот еще, – фыркает Лио возмущенно.  
От одной мысли, что Гало будет кого-то таскать на руках – кого-то, кроме него, – в груди разгорается возмущение.  
– Это что? – кивает он на монитор, чтобы отвлечь некстати задумавшегося Гало.  
– «Озеро». Зип. Сейчас разархивирую…  
Папка запаролена.  
Гало уныло отправляется на поклон к библиотекарю, но возвращается ни с чем.  
«Дэус Промет», – решительно набирает Лио.  
Ошибка.  
«Физтех рулит!», – печатает Гало, и Лио закатывает глаза под его смущенное: «Не, ну а че?»  
«Смерть Крэю Форсайту», – наступает очередь Лио.  
Ошибка.  
«Крэй Форсайт – пидор».  
Ошибка.  
– Извини, – бубнит Гало, и Лио склоняется над клавиатурой.  
«Крэй Форсайт – убийца», – пишет он дрожащими пальцами.  
Экран мигает – и начинает заполняться информацией. Гало потрясенно откидывается на спинку стула, а Лио находит среди файлов единственное видео и запускает, торопливо воткнув себе и Гало в ухо по наушнику.  
«Если вы смотрите эту запись, то я уже мертв. И догадываюсь, кто убил меня и присвоил мои исследования нового двигателя. Сейчас они не закончены, и я надеюсь только на то, что успею довести их до ума или спрятать достаточно хорошо, чтобы никто не нашел их в текущем виде. Еще я надеюсь, что эта запись мне не пригодится. Надежда – странная материя, верно?» – говорит седой мужчина на экране и надтреснуто смеется.  
Они досматривают видео до конца и долго молчат.  
– У нас все равно нет доказательств, – с глухой тоской говорит Лио и трет воспаленные от недосыпа глаза. – Только подозрения Промета. Если бы были записи с камер наблюдения или какие-то документы…  
– Крэй всем сказал, что двигатель – его идея, так? – спрашивает Гало.  
Лио сдавленно кивает.  
– Нет. В деканате он бы такое не оставил. Нам надо проникнуть к нему в дом, – говорит Гало, стискивая зубы так, что те скрипят. – И я знаю, как.

***  
– «Робоубийца-2» вырывается вперед и наносит «Стальному Джимми» сокрушительный удар!  
Гало вслушивается в доносящиеся из гостиной восторженные вопли зрителей шоу, делает глубокий вдох и возвращается из сияющей хромом кухни к телевизору.  
– Кто заказывал салат с тунцом? – объявляет он с широкой ухмылкой, и сидящий в глубоком кресле Крэй поднимает на него ласковый взгляд.  
Гало смотрит на него и думает, что настоящее шоу происходит не на экране, а в жизни, прямо сейчас, и главный участник только недавно узнал о своей роли.  
Крэй глядит на него в ответ и улыбается так же спокойно, как десятки раз до этого: на церемонии награждения медалью «За отвагу» после пожара, на школьном выпускном Гало, на приветственной церемонии в университете.  
У Гало есть совместные снимки с Крэем со всех этих событий. Рядом всегда почему-то оказывались фотографы.  
– Спасибо, Гало, – благодарит Крэй, принимая тарелку. – Садись, а то все пропустишь. Это юбилейный, двухсотый выпуск.  
Гало плюхается на диван и набивает полный рот начос, пока от вкуса острого сыра не начинает тошнить.  
Он прекрасно понимает, что тошнит его сейчас совсем от другого.  
– Я сделаю погромче, ага? – спрашивает он, пытаясь прожевать слипшийся ком, и Крэй безмятежно кивает.  
Гало вдавливает кнопку на пульте, пока в ушах не начинает гудеть от лязга деталей и воплей толпы.  
– «Стальной Джимми» не сдается! – гремит комментатор. – Этот новичок не так прост, как кажется!  
– Давай, Джимми, – бормочет Гало, стряхивая со штанов крошки. – Давай, парень, давай, ты сможешь.  
«Робоубийца-2» валится на ринг под оглушительный рев зрителей, но даже они не могут заглушить глухой звук падения, доносящийся со второго этажа.  
Гало прикусывает губу, чтобы не заорать от ужаса, Крэй удивленно поднимает взгляд к потолку, ставит тарелку на низкий столик и встает на ноги.  
– Пойду проверю, что там такое, – говорит он, нахмурившись, и тут же снова ласково улыбается застывшему Гало. – Наверное, книга упала с полки.  
– Ага, – тупо кивает Гало и отправляет в рот новую порцию начос. – Может, ну ее? Сейчас же второй раунд!  
– Я быстро.  
– Не, ну мы же договаривались посмотреть, я в прошлый раз пропустил!  
– Я сейчас, Гало. Пара минут. Может, приготовишь пока еще своего замечательного салата? Жаль, я так редко могу им наслаждаться.  
– А вот заходили бы в кофейню почаще – я б вам и не такое готовил! – тянет Гало, тащась за Крэем.  
Хоть бы Лио успел свалить через окно или спрятаться! Хоть бы!..  
– Сам понимаешь, мало свободного времени. А пока сделай двойную порцию, пожалуйста, – просит Крэй, поднимаясь по лестнице на второй этаж.  
– Хорошо! – орет Гало так громко, чтобы наверняка услышали все в доме.  
Он идет на кухню, вскрывает новую банку тунца, вздрагивает и машинально сует палец в рот – порезался об острый край крышки. Гало опускает руку, смотрит, как на коже расплывается крохотное алое пятно, и с силой сжимает кулак.  
Все будет хорошо. Все непременно, обязательно будет хорошо, он знает это, он верит, он чувствует…  
Он сует в карман консервный нож и, быстро скинув ботинки, на цыпочках идет следом за Крэем.  
– …проникновение со взломом. Вам подсказать размер штрафа, молодой человек?  
– Деньги не проблема, – знакомо фыркает голос Лио, и застывший под массивной дверью кабинета Гало зажимает рот рукой, чтобы не застонать в голос.  
Не успел! Черт, он не успел сбежать!  
Из гостиной доносится приглушенный взрыв аплодисментов.  
– А вам подсказать, как меня зовут? – продолжает Лио упрямо, и Гало обмирает от ужаса.  
Не успел? Или не собирался?  
– Будьте так любезны, представьтесь. Буду знать, кого указать в заявлении в полицию.  
– Лио Фотиа, – неспешно выговаривает тот, и его голос звенит от ярости.  
– Вот как, – раздается негромко после паузы. – Ясно. Чем обязан столь позднему и неожиданному визиту?  
– Профессор Дэус Промет просил передать привет. А еще – мои родители. А еще…  
– Какая славная компания подобралась, вы не находите? – лениво цедит Крэй. – Сплошь горящие своим делом специалисты.  
– Вы!..  
Гало уже хватается за ручку, когда слышит тихое:  
– Тварь. Какая же вы тварь, Крэй Форсайт. Ненавижу.  
– Вы не ответили на мой вопрос. Как и не потрудились объяснить, что делаете в моем доме.  
– Профессор Промет оставил доказательство вашей вины. Давайте, звоните в полицию. Они как раз должны были уже получить запись.  
– Врете, Лио Фотиа, – равнодушно, будто немного сонно отвечает Крэй.  
– Это еще почему?  
– Если бы у вас действительно были какие-то мифические «доказательства», вы бы сюда не вломились. Что вы искали, позвольте узнать?  
– Ничего! Просто хотел посмотреть вам в лицо перед тем, как…  
– Глупый, глупый мальчик. Снова врешь. Месть – это блюдо, которое подают холодным, разве ты не знал? Впрочем, кто мог тебя научить. У тебя в роду были одни… горячие головы.  
Гало слышит вопль, следом раздаются быстрые шаги, а сразу за ними – звук удара.  
– Прекратите, – хрипит Гало. – Не смейте трогать Лио.  
Он не помнит, как распахнул дверь в кабинет, как вытащил из кармана нож, как схватил за плечо занесшего руку Крэя.  
Тот поворачивает голову с протяжным: «О-о-о?», – и на секунду широко распахивает глаза.  
– Ты правда готов ударить меня этим, Гало? – негромко спрашивает он. – В самом деле? Я же заботился о тебе, как о младшем брате. Я столько для тебя сделал.  
Гало сглатывает густую слюну и хрипло отвечает:  
– Для других вы тоже немало сделали.  
Крэй скорбно вздыхает, а в следующую секунду Гало летит через весь кабинет от резкого толчка в грудь.  
– Нет! – сидящий на полу Лио вздрагивает всем телом, словно это его ударили.  
У него разбита губа, отмечает Гало машинально, прежде чем привалиться к стене. Ноги не держат, комната кружится перед глазами. Он вытягивает вперед руку, все еще крепко сжимающую нож.  
– Не позволю. Я… Мы дадим показания полиции. Оба! Мы расскажем, что вы на нас напали! Они не смогут проигнорировать сразу два заявления! Они обязаны будут выслушать все, что мы узнали про вас, про двигатель, про профессора Промета! У нас есть его видео! Он там говорит про вас!  
Крэй окидывает их обоих по очереди долгим, внимательным взглядом.  
– Понимаю, – на удивление спокойно кивает он.  
А потом неспешно подходит к рабочему столу и достает из ящика пистолет.  
– Я вам верил, – выдыхает Гало потрясенно, только сейчас с ужасом осознав, что на самом деле, несмотря на все доводы и доказательства, до последнего отказывался принимать правду. – Я верил вам! Я ради вас в университет поступил!  
– Ну и дурак, – пожимает плечами Крэй.  
Лио облизывает кровоточащую губу и вскидывает руку:  
– Гало, нет! Стой где стоишь. Если ты нападешь, он скажет – это была самооборона. Он провоцирует!  
– И второй дурак, – вздыхает Крэй, присаживаясь на край стола. – Вы думаете, я кто?  
– Убийца, – говорят они хором, и тот только качает головой.  
– Я – человек, – начинает он, и с каждым новым тяжело упавшим словом в ушах нарастает оглушительный звон. – Который просто. Делал. Свою. Работу!  
Гало кажется, он оглох от этого крика.  
Крэй смотрит на него испепеляющим взглядом, и Гало понимает, что впервые в жизни видит его настоящего. К горлу снова подступает тошнота, он мотает головой, отгоняя нахлынувший липкой волной страх. Гало не испытывал его с тех самых пор, как, стоя посреди охваченного пламенем холла, срывал глотку и звал, звал, звал – тех, кто уже никогда не придет к нему на помощь.  
– Пока все вокруг ныли, рассуждали о морали и рисках, я делал то, что должен делать каждый ученый – идти в будущее и вести за собой тех, кому не хватает на это ума и способностей. Я создавал это будущее, разве ты не понимаешь, щенок? Этот двигатель сможет доставить нас на Марс и даже дальше, туда, куда человечество и не мечтало!  
– Какой ценой, – шепчет Лио, и Крэй делает то, чего от него сейчас никто из них двоих не ждал – запрокидывает голову и тихо смеется.  
От этого звука пробирает озноб.  
– Вот поэтому твоя семья и этот дурак Промет не заслужили будущее. Только слабаки думают о том, что цель не оправдывает средства. Еще как оправдывает – если цель действительно великая. А у меня она великая. И ради нее я готов заплатить любую цену.  
– Вот только платили другие, за вас! – кричит Лио, вскакивая с пола. – Платили своими жизнями! Что вы сделали с профессором Прометом? Что-то подсыпали? Подлили? Отвечайте!  
Крэй молча переводит на него пистолет.  
– Не надо, – просит Гало, с трудом отлепляясь от стены. – Не надо. Пожалуйста. Вы ведь мне жизнь спасли, – хватается он за последнюю соломинку.  
– Как же ты меня бесишь, – выдыхает Крэй, и босые ноги Гало прирастают к полу. – Вцепился в меня как клещ еще тогда, на пожаре – и теперь я должен волочить тебя через всю свою жизнь, что ли? Столько мороки вышло тогда из-за какого-то чертового архива.  
– Архива? Вы… – Рукоять ножа раскаляется и обжигает ладонь. – Вы вытаскивали из огня архив?  
Крэй морщится.  
– Непроходимый дурак, – качает он головой. – Я ничего не собирался оттуда вытаскивать.  
– Вы что, подожгли здание? Нарочно? Из-за каких-то бумаг?!  
– Гало! – отчаянно зовет Лио, но Гало не слышит.  
В ушах только треск горящих перекрытий и уже знакомый звон, от которого гудит голова.  
– Там были люди. А вы…  
– Да, в самом деле, были. Жаль. А еще на первом этаже были камеры хранения.  
– Я вас ненавижу.  
Кто это говорит? Чей это сиплый голос?  
– Могу ответить тебе тем же, – выплевывает Крэй, и его лицо искажается в оскале. – Почему ни один из твоих чертовых роботов не взорвался прямо у тебя в руках, чтобы ты больше никогда не лез ими в науку?  
Все будет хорошо. Он знает, он верит, он чувствует…  
– Замолчите. – Лио не сводит широко распахнутых глаз с Гало. – Не смейте!  
– Я так надеялся, что Вулкан выполнит просьбу, сможет спровоцировать тебя настолько, чтобы ты потерял контроль и сел за тяжкие телесные или хотя бы дал повод тебя отчислить. Но ты – слабак, даже этого не смог сделать.  
Это все нереально. Он, наверное, сошел с ума, и ему это мерещится.  
– Могли бы просто меня убить, если я все время вас так бесил.  
– Зачем? – искренне удивляется Крэй. – На убийство можно пойти ради великой цели, я ведь уже говорил. Ты никогда не имел отношения ни к чему великому. По крайней мере, пока не сунулся сюда сегодня.  
– Замолчите! – снова кричит Лио, и Крэй поворачивается к нему.  
– Нет. Это ты замолчишь. Я скажу всем, что вы пробрались в мой дом, пока меня не было. Потрахались. Вы же трахаетесь, да?  
Он переводит взгляд на Гало, и Гало понимает, что Крэй с отвращением смотрит на свежие следы засосов на его шее.  
– Так и знал, что этот урод найдет себе такого же слабака под стать, – бросает Крэй. – Поругались, нашли пистолет, один выстрелил в другого, а затем в себя. Романтично, да? Уроды вроде вас так и должны поступать. Осталось решить только одно, – он окидывает их победным взглядом, и Гало видит с пронзительной, бьющей под дых ясностью – Крэй совершенно безумен.  
Крэй. Не он.  
На Гало накатывает странный, необъяснимый покой.  
– Кто из вас будет первым? – спрашивает Крэй.  
– Гало, беги! – кричит Лио, и пистолет описывает короткую кривую дугу, целясь в светлую макушку.  
Гало не знает, каково это – лететь в космос. Но ему кажется, сейчас он летит быстро как ракета.  
Бок обжигает огнем, Гало тяжело заваливается на ковер и прижимает руку к расплывающемуся на футболке мокрому пятну.  
– Гало! – орет Лио, срывая голос, а Крэй качает головой.  
– От вас одни проблемы.  
Когда Крэй удивленно поворачивает голову на грохот бьющегося стекла и смотрит на осколки выбитого окна, устилающие толстый ковер под ногами, Лио вскакивает и бросается на него, будто маленький быстрый мангуст – на змею.  
Голова становится тяжелой, глаза против воли закрываются. Гало с усилием поднимает веки и видит, как перед лицом появляются две пары ног в тяжелых байкерских ботинках, слышит крики, еще один выстрел, грохот перевернутой мебели.  
– Ты набрал копов? Набрал? – доносится глухо, будто сквозь вату.  
Кажется, это Мейс?  
– Да, да! Звони в скорую!  
– Сами довезем, так быстрей будет! Дебил, не отключайся, не отключайся! Ты мне байк обещал починить!  
Значит, все-таки Гуэйра.  
– Лио, тащи его вниз! Пиздец, мы же с тобой договорились, что вы подадите сигнал, если что-то пойдет не так. Я думал, обоссусь от страха, когда пальбу услышал! Вот вы пидоры!  
– Мы бисексуалы. Я погуглил, – возмущенно хрипит Гало, прежде чем провалиться в черноту.

***  
– Добро пожаловать в «Пламенно горячий кофе от Игниса»! Пламенно горячего доброго утра!  
– Бля, – только и может выдать Гуэйра, и Мейс даже забывает толкнуть его локтем. – Я надеюсь, ты хоть волосы в синий перекрашивать не станешь? А вдруг это тоже – того… – он делает страшное лицо и пучит глаза: – Заразно?  
– Вас волнует соблюдение санитарных норм? Уверяю, вся наша посуда и столовые приборы проходят тщательную обработку струей горячей воды температурой не менее 150 градусов Фаренгейта, – Лио широко улыбается и наклоняется к нему через стойку. – Если потребуется, можем опробовать метод и на гостях.  
– Слава богу, – выдыхает Гуэйра и заметно веселеет. – А я думал, их зомбируют на курсах.  
– Игнис, говорят, вообще страшный человек, – замечает Мейс.  
От Лио не ускользает, как внимательно они оба его рассматривают с ног до головы. Вот придурки несуразные. Волнуются.  
– Слухи врут. – Он пожимает плечами. – Заказывайте уже, мы закрываемся через семь минут.  
– А у вас есть скидка для своих? – радостно скалится Гуэйра.  
Лио закатывает глаза, наблюдая за тем, как они уничтожают чизкейки с таким остервенением, словно те – вражеская армия.  
– Будете так много жрать – свалитесь с байков, – замечает он.  
– Да ладно тебе, не жмотись! – заявляет Гуэйра, уплетая вторую порцию. – Сейчас-то чего!  
– Вот именно, – поддакивает Мейс. Он откидывается на стуле и кивает в сторону стойки. – Кстати, когда ему-то собираешься сказать?  
– Сказать что? Привет!  
Лио чувствует, как сердце пропускает один удар.  
Гало выходит из подсобки, вытирая руки полотенцем, перекидывает его через плечо и лучезарно улыбается.  
– Вы, кстати, в курсе, что мы закрываемся через четыре минуты?  
– Да сваливаем уже, сваливаем. – Гуэйра поднимается из-за стола и подмигивает самым нахальным образом. – У Лио для тебя отличные новости. Конечно, я б хотел присутствовать при оглашении, так сказать…  
Мейс переводит взгляд на лицо Лио и сообразительно выволакивает Гуэйру из кофейни.  
– Ну, что там у тебя?  
Гало переворачивает табличку на двери, меняя сторонами «Открыто» и «Закрыто», садится за столик и качает головой, глядя на грязную посуду.  
– Ладно, придется еще немного задержаться. Как тебе в первый день? Нормально работалось?  
– Отлично. – Лио опускается на стул рядом с ним и нервно облизывает губы. – Гало. Я должен сказать тебе кое-что важное. Давно собирался, уже пора…  
– Я понимаю, – важно кивает Гало и накрывает его ладонь своей. – Конечно, пора. Все нормально зажило, я как новенький, ты не волнуйся. Я уже и презервативы купил.  
Он розовеет скулами, и Лио думает, что удачно присел, иначе точно не удержался бы на ногах.  
– Какие? – спрашивает он сиплым голосом и кашляет пару раз, прочищая горло.  
– Ну, разные, – бормочет Гало, отводя глаза. – Свой-то размер я точно знаю, а насчет твоего не уверен. Пока.  
– Пока, – тупо повторяет Лио и понимает, что широко и совершенно бессмысленно улыбается. – Ага. Спасибо, что сообщил. Только я не про это хотел рассказать.  
Гало заливается краской от кончиков ушей до самых ключиц в вырезе футболки.  
Без нее ему гораздо лучше, думает Лио, вспоминая их первую неловкую ночь в общаге. Он вздыхает – и начинает рассказывать.  
– О, господи, – только и может выдать Гало в ответ на новость.  
– Потому что у вас даже название с ошибкой! – сердито объясняет Лио. – Нужно не «от Игниса», а «у Игниса». И вообще оно мне не нравится. Я его сменю.  
– О, господи, – повторяет Гало и трет лицо ладонью. Он неожиданно поднимает на Лио взгляд и очень серьезно спрашивает: – Саффолк – это же не Виндзор, да?  
Лио прыскает в кулак и изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не захохотать в голос, а то Гало непременно обидится.  
– Боже, нет, конечно. Ты снова решил, что я из каких-нибудь «этих»? – он делает неопределенный жест рукой, и Гало опускает голову, насупившись. – Да у меня отец из Детройта!  
– Где именно ты жил в Саффолке?  
Лио мрачнеет. Можно было бы соврать, но врать этому идиоту бесполезно – все равно полезет проверять в сети.  
– В «Дарси». Это поместье.  
– Ага, – говорит Гало и встает из-за стола, собирая грязную посуду. – Ну, я пошел прибираться. Босс.  
Лио прикусывает губу, мысленно считает: три, два, один, – и стартует за ним в подсобку.  
– Я не буду твоим начальником, – объясняет он закаменевшей спине Гало, склонившегося над мойкой. – Я просто купил эту кофейню. А управляющим останется Игнис. Ну, или назначим кого-нибудь получше.  
– А сам ты решил тут поработать, значит, чтобы посмотреть, как подчиненные справляются с работой, – говорит Гало зло и чертыхается, судя по звону – упустив тарелку в раковину. – Или не справляются.  
Он выключает воду и вытирает руки полотенцем.  
– Вычтешь из зарплаты, – глухо говорит он, тяжело опершись о раковину.  
– Обязательно, – кивает Лио.  
Он подходит ближе и прижимается к широкой напряженной спине так же, как делал до этого уже десятки раз. И совершенно по-новому.  
– Я решил тут поработать, потому что мне этого хочется, понимаешь? Впервые в жизни я делаю не то, чем наверняка гордились бы мои родители, или что помогло бы мне отомстить. А просто – чего хочется. Мне хочется быть ближе к тебе, придурок, – выдыхает он между сведенных лопаток, и Гало фыркает:  
– Сам такой.  
Лио прикрывает глаза, не в силах разжать объятия. Он в который раз вспоминает, как три недели назад, оказавшись в знакомой больнице, с ужасом осознал: страшное желание, загаданное в этих стенах, наконец сбылось.  
Лио обнимает Гало как можно крепче и изо всех сил просит, чтобы ни одно из его дурацких желаний больше никогда не претворялось в жизнь. Кроме последнего – пусть с Гало все будет хорошо. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть с ним все будет хорошо.  
Лио легко касается губами шеи Гало над воротом футболки, прикусывает завязку фартука и тянет ее зубами на себя.  
Гало под ним сдавленно охает и поворачивает заалевшее лицо.  
– Используешь служебное положение? – бурчит он, и Лио радостно кивает, прежде чем стянуть с него наконец фартук и опуститься на колени.  
Гало ошарашено переводит взгляд вниз, и Лио пользуется его замешательством, чтобы мягко развернуть Гало к себе и расстегнуть на нем штаны.  
Униформу тоже надо будет поменять. На что-нибудь более… обтягивающее.  
Лио сглатывает густую слюну и прижимается губами к крепко стоящему члену через ткань белья.  
– Охренеть, – выдыхает Гало потрясенно и начинает повторять как заведенный: – Охренеть, охренеть, охренеть…  
Лио окатывает жаром.  
– Соленое, значит, – хрипло говорит Гало над головой и издает долгий, упоительно сладкий стон, когда Лио с нажимом проводит языком по головке.  
– Я так долго не выдержу, – сообщает он, задыхаясь, и Лио с сожалением поднимается на ноги.  
– Долго – необязательно, – говорит он очень серьезно, закинув руки на шею Гало, и смотрит в смущенное сияющее лицо. – Главное – хорошо.  
– Хорошо, – эхом повторяет Гало, а потом легко подхватывает Лио на руки и несет к узкому диванчику в углу подсобки.  
Нет, все-таки Игнис не такой уж и плохой управляющий, раз разрешил его тут поставить.  
Диван жалобно скрипит, проминаясь под ними, Гало лезет рукой за потрепанные подушки и замирает, наткнувшись взглядом на улыбку Лио.  
– Не особо романтично, да? – говорит Гало раздосадовано. – Лучше было бы в общаге? Или номер в отеле снять?  
– Все хорошо, – тихо отвечает Лио и целует его так, как целовал десятки раз до этого.  
И совершенно по-новому.  
Они стонут другу другу в рот, изнывая от быстрых, неловких ласк. Первым делом Лио стаскивает с Гало надоевшую футболку, осторожно погладив большим пальцем розоватую запятую шрама под ребром. Потом – с себя.  
– Смазка, – шепчет он на ухо Гало, когда чувствует, что не может больше терпеть, и целых пять секунд любуется выражением абсолютной паники на раскрасневшемся лице.  
– Вот черт, – выдыхает Гало, и Лио смеется ему в шею.  
– Ничего. В следующий раз погуглишь получше. Дай-ка сюда презервативы.  
– Тебе какие? – Гало слепо шарит по дивану, пока Лио избавляется от остатков своей одежды. – Ну, размер…  
– Твой размер, – говорит Лио, и Гало давится воздухом.  
Слава богу, презервативы оказываются со смазкой. Лио быстро стягивает штаны Гало до колен, обхватывает его член у основания и раскатывает по стволу влажную резинку.  
– Я так долго не… – снова начинает Гало, и Лио торопливо переворачивается, утыкаясь горящим лицом в подушку.  
– Я тоже, – говорит он и понимает, что согнутые колени предательски дрожат. – Все хорошо. Давай.  
Он не знает, чей крик звенит у него в ушах, когда Гало толкается в сжатый вход членом.  
– Подожди… Сначала пальцами…  
– Я сам, – говорит Гало, и Лио стискивает ладони на жесткой подушке.  
Осторожные руки легко касаются его ягодиц и скользят между ними.  
– Слюной… смочи, – просит Лио и захлебывается стоном, когда влажный палец проталкивается внутрь.  
Гало сгибает его, и Лио воет, успевая подумать только: кое-что полезное тот все-таки сумел нагуглить.  
– Давай, – повторяет он, и палец сменяется членом.  
Гало входит в него медленно, так медленно, что Лио кажется, он сейчас сойдет с ума. Это не похоже ни на что, случавшееся с ним прежде в темных спальнях частной школы для мальчиков, тесных туалетах рок-клубов, номерах дешевых и дорогих гостиниц.  
Это лучше, чем все, что с ним случалось.  
Он делает вдох и подается бедрами назад, насаживаясь на член. Гало толкается глубже, движения ускоряются, становятся резкими, и Лио с трудом отрывает тяжелую голову от подушки, оборачиваясь через плечо.  
Гало берет его, прикусив губу, берет быстро и нежно, словно делал это уже много раз, словно знает точно, как сделать Лио хорошо. Он ловит его взгляд, улыбается шальной улыбкой и склоняется, прижимаясь к спине Лио мокрой от пота грудью. Дотягивается до губ, целует и шепчет что-то сбивчиво, пока Лио стонет в горячий рот.  
Ладонь Гало скользит под живот Лио, обхватывает член, и Лио кончает, чувствуя на губах обжигающую сладость. Гало стискивает пальцы на его бедре, тяжело дыша, и Лио ощущает чужое удовольствие остро как свое.  
Гало осторожно выходит из него, ложится рядом, крепко прижимая к себе, и Лио целует его снова, жадно вылизывает рот Гало, не в силах насытиться этим новым, совершенно невозможным вкусом.  
Макиато. Вот на что это похоже. Макиато.  
Пожалуй, теперь он и правда готов согласиться на чашечку.


End file.
